


The Sullen Sacrifice

by EriXXX



Series: It could've been worse? [3]
Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canonical Child Abuse, Child Abuse, Child Marriage, Crying, Dialogue Heavy, Dubious Consent, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Lies, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:16:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26497012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EriXXX/pseuds/EriXXX
Summary: "If you want to stop me from marrying your sister, how about you take her place? Or are you too selfish to do so?" Olaf suggested with a sly grin. He knew Klaus' mother well, well enough to know what would be passed down onto their children, her idealogy and beliefs were one of them. The belief they were noble. He wanted to shatter that idea and rub it in his face. But apparently, Klaus was different. As Olaf prepared to laugh at how pathetic and selfish Klaus was to trap his sister in a loveless marriage with a man she hated, Klaus stuttered out."I-if it keeps my sisters s-safe..." Klaus' breath was shaky, holding himself to calm down as he uttered out the words that would cause a lengthier series of unfortunate events. "Then yes... I-I'll m-marry... You..."+Not finished(no sex scene yet) just gotta get it out my drafts before it gets deleted,,
Relationships: Klaus Baudelaire/Count Olaf
Series: It could've been worse? [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960798
Kudos: 15





	The Sullen Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> Only slight spoilers,,  
> I'm gonna try finish this soon and get the other fic up quickly as well,,

"Your play will not be performed and you will go to jail!" Klaus began to storm out the room, ready to tell Violet his plan and to get out of here. But a cold, bony hand wrapped around his wrist before he could go anywhere. 

"If you want to stop me from marrying your sister, how about you take her place? Or are you too selfish to do so?" Olaf suggested with a sly grin. He knew Klaus' mother well, well enough to know what would be passed down onto their children, her idealogy and beliefs were one of them. The belief they were still noble. He wanted to shatter that idea and rub it in his face. But apparently, Klaus was different. As Olaf prepared to laugh at how pathetic and selfish Klaus was to trap his sister in a loveless marriage with a man she hated, Klaus stuttered out. 

"I-if it keeps my sisters s-safe..." Klaus' breath was shaky, holding himself to calm down as he uttered out the words that would cause a lengthier series of unfortunate events. "Then yes... I-I'll m-marry... You..."

Olaf laughed as he stood up from his chair, wrapping his free hand around the boy's waist and pulling him closer. Klaus refused to look at him. "To be honest, I didn't expect you to actually agree... But, this is also fun..." Klaus asked him something. "Can we keep this agreement between you and me? Violet doesn't know your scheme yet and she doesn't need to..." 

"Why?" Olaf bent down to Klaus' hight, moving the hand that hugged the boy's waist to caress his cheak. "Violet made a promise to my parents, that she'd protect me no matter what. She'd feel awful if she broke that promise..." He released Klaus and walked off. "Make me and my troupe breakfast orphan!" Klaus didn't move, he was so still you could've sworn he turned into stone right there and then. "Y-yes..." He said in his quietest voice. 

+

"I'm sorry Violet but even after my talk with Count Olaf I couldn't figure out his plan... But, as a punishment he made me the bride instea-"

"Don't apologise and worry about yourself, he told us the bride is the most important part of the play! What if he does-" 

"Violet I'll be fine-" 

"Our parents said I should protect you no matter what and that's what I'm trying to do-!" 

"I don't need protecting Violet! And anyway, I just think he's lowering suspicion and humiliating us in the progress... We'll be fine."

"I-I-... Alright... I'm sorry for overreacting... It's just... I don't want to disappoint mom and dad, even if they aren't with us.."

"Yeah I understand..." Klaus sucked in a breath, this is the first time he's lied to Violet in two years, and that... He wondered what his parents would think... That he's marrying this man, his legal guardian, so he can take their family fortune. 

Violet looked back as she left the kitchen. "But, if you figure anything out let me know... The play is tomorrow..."

"Y-yes, of course..."

Klaus muttered, refusing to look at Violet.

+

Klaus was finishing up dinner, a simple beef stew, when Olaf waltzed into the kitchen. Smirking... "O-Olaf what are you doing here..." Klaus looked at what he was holding, a measuring tape? "Well, I need to get your measurements. So your dress fits you properly! Take off your clothes..." 

"I'm in the middle of making dinner!"

"I don't care orphan. I'm your legal guardian I can make you do whatever I please!" 

Klaus took the stew of the heat and turned it off before turning around Olaf. He took is overcoat of and dropped it on the floor. He stood there waiting for his next move. "Uhh orphan? I can't measure you?" 

"Yes you can, my clothes are quite thin and tight to my body, you'd get an accurate measurement."

"Well aren't you a little smarty pants..." Olaf huffed as he brung the tape around the boy's waist and tied it tight. Klaus whimpered as Olaf pulled the boy towards him using the tape. "I think i'll make your wedding dress extra tight..."

There was a long pause before Olaf let of the boy, looked at the measurement and walked away. Klaus was baffled and confused. "Y-you still need to do the rest?! D-did you lie about the measurement thing!? W-was it just a way to get me naked?" Olaf responded with a deep laugh and nothing else.

+

They didn't have dinner that night because Olaf was in a rush to get their fortune. Sunny came along too because there hadn't been any issues. Klaus sat in the passenger seat, covered by a pure white wedding dress that clung to his upper body, it didn't really leave much the imagination. It was frilly and covered in lace, with white roses as accents. He had long gloves that went up to his upper arm. The skirt was long and flowing, like a waterfall or open wound. It had multiple layers too so it puffed out quite a bit. His hair was decorated with white lilies and roses that attached to a veil. A long veil that covered Klaus' face. 

By all definitions of the word, Klaus looked beautiful. But he felt disgusting. He was going to marry the man on his left, a man so vile and untalented it could not possibly be put into words. The veil hid most of his disgusted face.

He was also disgusted because of the past 24 hours, Olaf's been acting weird towards him, especially when he was dressing him. Taking every opportunity he had to casually grope him. Each time it happened it was short but he wasn't quite sure about after tonight's preformence.

"We're here! Henchperson, get the set ready! Twins, find the judge and make sure she has the 'props'! Hooky, bring those two in and make sure they don't say a word! I'll... Be taking care of our star..." Olaf gave the boy a sinister grin. "Klaus! I hope you're going to be ok!" 

"I-I hope so to..." Klaus felt disgusting...

+

"Sit here! You know your cue... I hope you're just as excited as I am..." 

"Y-you are a terrible man, Count Olaf..."

"Dear... I'll forgive you for say such mean things to me, you're probably just nervous and don't mean it..." Olaf sneered and crouched down to the boy's height. "Also, my bride, you don't have to use my title anymore... Call me Olaf, or your stunning, gorgeous husband..." 

"Never... Never in a million years..!" Olaf just smirked.

And hit him. A little softer than the last time so it wouldn't leave a mark. 

"You are going to be my wife very soon, four eyes... I'll own you not just as my son, but as my wife... You don't get to back talk me..." Klaus sat there uncomfortably, at a loss for words. "That's my good little wife..." He couldn't tell if the warmth in his stomach was butterflies or vomit, he hoped it was the latter. 

"Though of course, it's not too late for your sister to take your-" 

"N-no! Please don't do that to her!" 

Olaf paused before chuckling. "You're an idiot..." 

"I just don't want her to suffer... How am I an idiot...?"

"You're so much like your mother, you are so blind you can't see the actions you're taking will kill you..."

"Wh-what-?"

"Only difference is you are so stupidly selfless you are putting yourself in danger... At least your plan benefits everyone, I get your money and a house wife while your siblings get to leave... Your mother on the other hand-..." 

"W-what do you know about my parents...?"

"I'll tell you after our honeymoon... Now if you could stop bothering me, I need to get ready for our marriage..." 

Olaf patted him on the head and walked off...

As the lights dimmed and the curtains opened. Klaus was sat, thinking... 'what does he know...? what did they do? what else is he keeping secret?'

It felt like an eternity, having to sit through a boring and poorly written play, and just added to the suspense of throwing away your whole life... 'it's for them' Klaus reminded himself. But then he heard a song, the wedding march... His cue...

He walked out, looking down at the ground, he didn't want to see anyone. His movements were slow, not wanting to do the next thing after this... He heard Olaf sigh and grab his shoulder, pushing him forward.

The music stopped and Klaus looked up to see Justice Strauss... He felt so sorry for her, being tricked is a terrible thing... But isn't that what Klaus is doing to Violet... Fooling her... 'but it's for the best... she won't know right?'

"D-do you- take this m-man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"D-do you take th-this ma-man to be your l-lawfully wedded husband?"

He look over to Olaf, who was glaring at him, like a hawk looking down at its prey. He turned around to look at Violet, who's face was laced with consern and fear. Klaus feared she knew this play was a lie that housed a sinister truth...

"I-I do..." What choice did he have but to sign the document infront of him...

"By the powers invested in me by going to law school, I now pronounce you Count and Count!"

Klaus looked to his "husband", not wanting to face anyone after getting married infront of them, and he immediately went in for a kiss that Klaus would've rejected if he wasn't in shock. It was disgusting, slimy and tasted like ash... He gagged a bit when he slipped his tongue in. Klaus felt like he was going to fall over once Olaf ended the kiss. 

He looked to the crowd, seeing at least a thousand people unknowingly watching a grown man marrying a child. He sighed 'at least they won't know...'

The music stopped suddenly and Klaus looked up at Olaf. 

"Ladies and gentlemen, I'd like to make an announcement. There is no need to continue tonight's performance, for its purpose has been served!"

'oh no'

"This has not been a scene of fiction. My marriage to Klaus Baudelaire is perfectly legal, and I am now in control of his entire fortune!" Klaus' face was drained of all its color. "And he let me!"

"Y-you liar..." Klaus choked back a sob. "Darling I haven't lied about a thing! You did agree to my little proposal, to say you didn't would make me a liar!"

"Y-you said you wouldn't tell anyone about this..." Klaus said quietly as to not have anyone over hear. 

"Not denying it I see..." Olaf crouched down to the boy's height. "I never agreed to that, I just walked away... So foolishly selfless... You regretting this already?" Olaf said in a cheery voice. "My sisters are still safe from you, you have our fortune now, you don't have a use for them anymore..."

"You're an idiot, but I like that about you..." 

"Don't avoid my request! Let them go, unharmed..."

"Oh course what husband would I be if I didn't keep the promises I actually made!" 

He stood back up and was immediately yelled at by Justice Strauss. "That can't be true!"

"On the contrary, the law of the land clearly states that the bride must say I do and sign a legal document in their own hand. Which he was happy to do..." He smiled at him and Klaus wanted to vomit... "And all of you are witnessed!" 

"Klaus is a child, he can't get married to you!" Violet said between shaky breaths. 

"Not unless their legal guardian allows it, and in addition to being his husband, I'm also his legal guardian!

"But that's not a legal document! It's a stage prop!"

"I'll think you'll find if you take a close look, you can see it's figuratively real!" 

"I-it's literally..." 

"I said literally!"

"H-he's right... This document is entirely legally binding. Klaus you said I do and signed this with your own hand... Count Olaf, you are now Klaus' legal husband..."

"And?" 

"A vile and terrible person!"

"A vile and terrible person who is in complete control of the entire Baudelaire fortune, and a completely consenting child bride!"

"Consenting?!" Violet scoffed. "You forced him into this-!" 

"Violet, please don't..." Klaus began to sob, unable to continue lying. "I-I did but to protect you-" 

"Well that is completely revolting on both sides!" Came a cry from Mr Poe. "On one hand, a grown man should not marry the children in his care! But a child shouldn't be lusting after his legal guardian!" 

An "E-excuse me?" came from the Baudelaires and Count Olaf. "N-no you don't understand, Count Olaf was twisting the facts, I did it to pro-" 

"No matter what you say Klaus, you still said yes and never came to me for help in the time you could! You're just making up excuses!" The crowd cheered in response and it seemed to be in favor of Mr Poe and not a literal child.

"Count Olaf hit me and I told you about it, with proof! You did not care whatsoever!"

"Just because I failed you onc-"

"I'm sorry what? I'm the one abusing these orphans and you're trying to do my job for me! You really are stupid... Well, that still works for me!"

Klaus was looking down at his feet, about to cry. When Violet approached him. "Klaus..."

"Don't look at me, please..." 

"I'm sorry..."

"You shouldn't be, I willingly did this and didn't tell you... I-I just want you to go and maybe come back for me one day... I don't want your inventing abilities to go to waste in a place like Count Olaf's house... And you've always been better when it comes to actually taking care of Sunny... You'd also probably... Get it worse than me..."

"I'll come back for you Klaus..."

"Thank you... I hope I last until then... And I hope you forgive me for lying to you..." 

"Of course I do Klaus, you did a noble thing and I'll do a noble thing in re-" 

Poe screamed out "This entire thing is absolutely horrendous and I won't allow it" 

"Well I'm afraid there's nothing you can do!" 

"C-count Olaf is right... Our marriage is legally binding..." Klaus admitted, sobbing. 

Justice Strauss walked over to the two. "Baudelaires, I'm so sorry... I can't believe how easily I was tricked!" 

"You were easily tricked!" 

"It's okay, you were tricked... We- Violet was too..." 

Olaf laughed deviously. "It was child's play winning this fortune! And now, a reception to celebrate my victory!" 

The music started up again as Olaf looked to the crowd of people that immediately forgot they just witnessed a man get married to a 12 year old. Olaf looked up to the back and chuckled nervously. 

Suddenly the world went dark and Klaus could feel himself being thrown over someone's  
shoulder. He could also hear a whisper that wasn't for him. "Your brother is going to get the same treatment you were going to get..."

"oh no..."


End file.
